


The Fall of Theseus

by StudiousMusings



Series: Rise and Fall [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream-smp, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Anxiety, Bad Wolf, Clingyboi, Dream-Smp - Freeform, DreamSMP - Freeform, Evil Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Magic Shit, Manor Character Death Kinda, Mentions of Character Death, Minecraft, MinecraftRP, Not Beta Read, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sadinnit, Scared TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Shit sucks for the gremlin child, Snowchester on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Warnings Etc, description of drowning, tommy and tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29912109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudiousMusings/pseuds/StudiousMusings
Summary: He had been so fucking careful.Spoilers for the 04 MAR stream!AU - What if Dream made a mistake with the spell to bring Tommy back?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Rise and Fall [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2200728
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	The Fall of Theseus

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn’t get this out of my head fast enough. Written on my phone with haste so don’t mind any grammar mistakes! 
> 
> Enjoy!

He had been so fucking careful. 

It has been weeks since he woke up, still trapped in that cell with him. Dry and flaky blood plastered his clothes against his skin. Skin that burned with the heat of the lava wall so close. Blustering with pain even against the enchantments keeping the room cold. 

Weeks since the sensitivity died down, when the sun stopped burning his eyes and the clothes on his back stopped irritating his skin. When every word felt like a jet engine screaming in his ears. Things had finally gone back to normal. 

Dream hadn’t said a word since promising to bring Wilbur back, since Sam finally decided to visit the cell and realized that he was there, that he was alive. Weeks since the apologies, the welcome backs and dodging the sudden hugs that would make his skin feel like it was tearing off with each touch. 

He was so much more careful now. Never leaving his house after dark, carefully staying within the boundaries of the main town. The areas well lit up by torches, where fences kept the path safe from the cliffs and sudden drops. He kept away from those that hated him, that had reason to send him back to that dark void, back to Wilbur. 

Managing the hotel was safe. The ladders had rail guards, newly added thanks to Sam Nook’s upgrades, and people would visit and stay at the hotel. The diamonds piled up in his chests. 

Sam was more than happy to get any supplies he would have needed outside the main town. Travelling to the forests or desert biome and more importantly the nether. 

He couldn’t go near the portal without feeling the shiver of magic against his skin, the uncomfortable pulling sensation that reminded him just too much of the void. even potions caused hives to break out along his forearms. 

Sam had made him drink some durning the walk out of the prison, the glowing pink liquid had stained the obsidian floors unable to stay in his tumbling and queasy stomach. He hasn’t tried again since then. 

But things were finally getting better. 

Visiting Tubbo no longer caused paralyzing fear, climbing the tunnel no longer made him hurl, the ocean below no longer looked deep enough to swallow him whole should he step even a foot into the water. He still didn’t take the fast current, no risk of drowning should he not swim fast enough. 

The chilly weather of the snow biome felt heavenly against his skin. It chased away the heat of the lava, the memory of the cell where black walls surrounded him, the laugh of a mad man ringing in his ears. 

Until he slipped.

He had been so fucking careful. 

Hands gripping the railing did nothing to help when his foot slid on a patch of ice. Stomach lurched into his throat as he lost balance and tumbled forward. The landing that faced the half frozen ocean did nothing to break his fall as he flipped over the fence right onto the ice. 

There was a moment of complete silence, Tubbo’s voice disappearing as all he could hear was the cracking of ice underneath him. The moment of shock as he locked eyes with his best friend, a cry of horror half past his lips before it was all gone. 

Freezing.

Everything was freezing.

  
  


The water stung right down to his bones as his lungs froze. Water filled his mouth, forcing its way down his throat as he tried to breathe. Limbs flatly wildly as he tried to find the hole in the ice, the sun beams reflected against the frozen ceiling causing a kaleidoscope of colours that did nothing to help his search. 

He could hear his heart beating, feel his blood turn to ice in his veins as the black spots danced in his vision. 

Tubbo’s screams were muffled, but he could still hear him. 

But it was too late. 

  
  


The void swallowed him once again. 

  
  
  
  


Ẃ̸̟͇͖͉̀͊̽e̸̡̯͈̟͕̯͔͙̞̲̯̳̞̣̬̔́̅͊͌̆̽̋̋̈̀͊̈̈́͗͜͝l̷̨͖̲̘͚̪̞̣̔́̇̆͑̓͗̉̇͒͌̒̚ͅc̵̥͚̯̥̲̭̽̈́ơ̸̧̜̬̠̩͈͐͂́̄̆̓̊̅͠͝m̷̨̲̗̬͓̹̟̊́͌̒̒̓e̸̡͈͉̞̙̎ ̵̛͉̀̄̄͋̌̀̎̑̊̚͜b̶̹̫͎̎̋̓͛̋͊͆̐̃̈́͌̌͝ả̷̢̳̘̤̪̖̿͒̎̇̋͌̓͗̀̽̊̿͘c̶̛̬̳̻̼̠̭̖̬̪̱͜͠ͅķ̴̘͇̲̘̘͓̇̍͗̍͆͗̓̆̌̈́͌͊̎̿͗̀ ̸̞̮̅̿̉́̂̽̔͗̈́̓͌̓̕͝Ṱ̷̢̡̤̼̯̣͖̜̲̱̮̬̼̲̰̭̏̒̈́̔̋̾̈́͘̕ő̴̬͎̩͍͔͓̞̓̇͠m̵̗̲̍͌̐̍͐́́̎̈́̈́̃̚͠ṁ̸̖̪̺̀͝ŷ̴̡̛͙̱͍͕̫̼̟̝̯̬̹̔̽̀̈̊͝.̶̟͕̹̥͓̟̘̯̊̍̑̕͠ͅ

  
  
  
  


Taking the first breath was just as startling as last time. The fire was back under his skin, the chill of the air felt burning as the wind whipped around him. The sun above caused sunspots in his vision even as Tubbo’s face came into focus. Tear tracks heavy against his cheeks, and eyes rimmed red. Shaky hands pulled him close, into clothes just as soaked as himself. 

His name tumbled past blue lips like a mantra, but all he could think of was the void. The feeling of his very soul being torn apart and put back together again. 

  
  


This wasn’t respawn magic, he would have just appeared in his bed. 

He died. He truly died. 

  
  


Again. 

  
  


and came back. 

  
  


AGAIN.

  
  


Dream was nowhere in sight. Still locked in that cell, far faraway from SnowChester. He wasn’t back there, he couldn’t be back there, trapped between obsidian walls. No the sky above was blue, the clouds slowly floating by. Tubbo still clung to his chest, horns painfully pressing into the skin of his shoulder, the press felt like a thousand needles. 

Then the notification popped up in the corner of his vision, right below the yellow words confirming his death by drowning. 

**Dream: Interesting…**   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> sorry not sorry.


End file.
